


Serving the Noble House of Black

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Written as a request by MinnieWaiting for an Order meeting has never been so enjoyable.





	Serving the Noble House of Black

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Sirius looked around the corner and smiled mischievously. The adults were down in the kitchen, waiting for Snivellus to arrive to present his stupid arse report that Dumbledore had requested; the kids were figuring out how to listen in on the meeting with that invention the twins had made. 

 

"Wish we had those back in the day," he mused. 

 

Having decided that the coast was clear, Sirius walked quietly toward the bathroom. The shower was running, he could hear, which sent a rush of blood into his groin. He missed trysts like this, especially since Remus began shagging Nym and the noises were enough to make him go spare. 

 

Just outside the bathroom door, he heard the baritone voice of the object of his affection humming inside. Tamping down the urge to bolt inside and accost his former lover, Sirius slowly opened the door, wincing at the creak it made. Steam billowed out at him and he breathed deeply, taking in the smell of the soap. A groan escaped his mouth and the humming stopped abruptly.

 

"H-hello?"

 

Torn between revealing himself and continuing to hide, Sirius took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt and tugged off his trousers, strolling to the shower and drawing back the shower curtain.

 

"You look lonely and your back needs washing," he said softly as he stepped inside the shower. Water pelted his back as he leaned forward and captured Remus' lips in a kiss that promised more. Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth and their tongues began stroking the other's. 

 

"Missed this. Missed you. Hate hearing you fuck her," Sirius said between kisses.

 

"I know. Want you both." Remus reached down and grasped Sirius' cock, stroking it with one hand while he held Sirius to him as they kissed deeply. 

 

Sirius reached round and squeezed Remus' arse and pulled their lower bodies together. Their cocks touched and twitched, sending shockwaves up and down his body. It had been so long since the two of them had been together, years, really. 

 

"Please," he begged.

 

"You're begging?" Remus said with a chuckle. "You never used to beg." Remus pulled away and gave a devious smile before kneeling on the floor of the shower. Gently, he took Sirius' cock in his hand and stroked the swollen shaft from root to tip, eliciting a rather unmanly squeal from its owner. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue along the ridges and onto the foreskin before dipping inside. He smiled at the familiar taste. As the water dripped over Sirius' shoulders and onto his face, Remus opened his mouth wide and took the cock into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the warm skin as he applied suction, drawing the shaft further into his mouth.

 

Sirius arched his back, pushing his member toward the back of Remus' throat. Remus gagged and slid back before sucking again. Hands gripped his hair and Sirius pulled Remus toward him again. His eyes shut as pleasure began washing through him, building at the base of his cock. His climax was nearing.

 

"Kreacher was told to find Master," came the gravelly voice of the crotchety house elf. "The group of blood traitors is assembled and waiting."

 

Remus groaned and pulled his mouth off Sirius' now deflated cock. 

 

"Sorry," he whispered as he stood, kissing Sirius' parted lips. "But we really should go." He turned off the water, reached for the towel from the bar and stepped out. "Thank you, Kreacher."

 

"Get out, you vile beast!" Sirius screamed from the shower. "You couldn't have waited three minutes?"

 

"Kreacher lives to do his duty for the Most Noble House of Black. Kreacher follows directions." He turned around and smirked, pleased to know that he had obeyed an order and annoyed his master at the same time.


End file.
